This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
More and more users capture and process images using their smart terminals, and if a user is deleting an image, then he or she may delete by mistake some image of an important person, and it may be difficult for the user to recover the image deleted by mistake. For example, a folder in a library of images in an existing mobile terminal can be deleted, and if there is an operation by mistake, or some image of an important person in the folder is forgotten, then the image may be deleted by mistake, so it is currently desirable to protect the image in this case.